November 14, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan and Asad’s residence Mamujaan and rashid enter the house talking among themselves.seeing ayan,maamu calls him and enquires about the gifts.he takes one small packet out of his pocket and starts to give an explanation to them,but before his ji is up,two servants come in carrying lots of gift packets.He gets confidence when he sees asad’s message on his mobile confirming that he has sent the gifts.Rashid and mamujaan too are happy and leave from there. Asad calls up ayan to tell him that he didnt get the time to check each gift as he had to hurry up in shopping.Ayan says that he would do it an thanks him for being there for him ass his elder brother.Asad tells him not to waste time and go look at the preparations.Ayan coments that it would have been so perfect if she knew that her brother,asad brought these for her but she would never know.Asad tells him not to talk about stuff thats impossible. Ayan goes over to the girls’ who are busy packing the gifts and says that he is too tired to help them pack and tells them to move faster.Humaira oblivious to ayan’s presence comes in showing off her new jeans but seeing ayan is embarrasesed.Ayan takes this oppurtunity to mock her and goes out.Humaira who is in tears is comforted by nikhat and nuzrat about ayan’s behaviour being immature and not to mind what he says. The people are receiving the guests with sweets and snacks and talking to each other with small cribbing andleg pulling ggoing on between rashid’s mothr and razia.The men enter and ayan is instructed by mamu to get the gifts for them.He goes in and gets them.Rashid gives the gift to imran.He drops one by mistake and is helped by nikhat leading to their first eye lock.Shirin introduces nikhat to imran’s sister.Haseena ben as usual asks nikhat if sh liked the gifts and particularly the fairness creams and whther she started applying them so that the effect shows within6 weeks.Nikhat is hurt and everybody else paricularly ayan is again angry at this comment.When razia asks everybody to open their gifts,Hassena takes a look and walks of saying that she has seen enough and doesnt want to stay anymore and asks her husband and son to gt up and leave along with her,while nikhat’s family is trying to find out what did they do to hurt her like this. Razia continuously prays to her to tell what was their mistake.As usual she begins with a superiority complex about her son gtting world class offers fro marriage,but they settling for a dark complexioned girl,nikhat only because razia was involved but they wont be insulted and goes on to show the price tag left on her gift.Razia immediately apologizes,but mamujaan enters and says the guilty would be punished not forgiven.He demands to know whose fault it was,the sisters says that they were responsible for packing the gifts and must have made a fault.But ayan,to save her sisters,takes the blame on him and is asked by rashid to apologize to haseena which he does.Her ego having been satiated,she returns to her charming self that she is not on who creates a drama for something so petty after having done just the same.Ayan is infuriated at her but doesnt say anything.Rashid’s mother too comments on it being not that big a deal but is shushed by razia saying she never finds her grandson at fault. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya sits on the bed in despair wondering why is god not helping her in her quest for the truth that has landed her in India all the way from New York.She looks at the wound on her hand and thinks that the wound isnt just on the hand but on her heart as well,for her whole life.Her search would end only when she meets her father,one who she has never seen. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence and near the sea. Ayan narrates the happening of the day to asad while telling him about how vicious and cunning and egoist is nikhat’s future mother in law and how she harps on the slightest possibility of putting them down.Ayan questions why should they always bow down to her.Asad replies coz who dont they break and they are after all the bride’s side. Rashid is being explained the same by mamujaan that ayan’s carelessness and immaturity would cost them their respect in the society one day and still cant believe how he could have been so careless as leaving a price tag on the gift meant for the groom’s side.He says with regret that he cant understand how in his house,a boy so immature,so ill mannered and so irresponsible as ayan could grow who cares for nobody. Ayan says that he cares for nikhat more than anything else in the world.And thereforre sensing that she is happy with imrana nd likes him,he doesnt say anything.But revolts the fact that they have to be quiet on any issue just because they happen to be the bride’s side.And that haseena always keeps hinting at her dark complexion and puts her down.Asad says that if they have to bow down just for nikhat’s happiness then that is too less a price to pay for her sister’s lifetime happiness. Mamujaan says that no price can pay for their respect in the society.He fears that one day ayan would day somethign that would forever stain their respect in the society.rashid says that its his son and he wouldnt do anything like thsi.Mamujann says thats what he fears and tells him to never let the truth out about dilshad and asad in front of haseena.Also guarantee that ayan breaks off al relations with him. Asad on the other hand is told that he cant stay for one day without meeting him,ayan.He tells ayan to stop being sentimental and look after the preps in the house.The screen freezes on his face. Precap: Nazma who is being teased by some boys,when zoya steps in and salvages her by giving the hooligans a taste of their own medicine and insults them by throwing ink on their faces.Nazma is excited to see this.